


丈夫的女儿

by ocher



Category: OL - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocher/pseuds/ocher
Kudos: 10





	丈夫的女儿

最近，我很奇怪。

和机长在一起有段时间，当然作为恋人，也早早地确定了身体关系。

或许这种速度对于一般的情侣而言有点过快了？这么早把自己身体交出去会不会不太好？——这种事情我倒是没想过，现在我苦恼的，是另一件事。

机长是个成熟的大人……不，色色的大人。我总觉得自己被他玩弄股掌之中，并且身体变得一天天，更不像自己的。

现在我躺在床上，被机长抚摸着——常年操纵飞机的带着薄茧的手在我身上梭巡。比对待那些精密仪器还认真。那双手执拗地攻击着我敏感的地方——我从来不知道自己身体这么敏感。当机长拿拇指轻轻摩擦我的乳头时，我忍不住叫出声来。

“怎么了，春田田？弄疼你了？”机长关切地问道。

真是的！明知故问！和机长在一起之后我发现他也很喜欢欺负人。我不满地拿头在他胸口蹭来蹭去，撒泼一番之后又蹭了蹭他的脸。机长的胡须虽然有点扎人，但是感觉不坏。

“真是的，春田田又开始撒娇了，真的受不了，好可爱。”机长完全是一幅捂着心口的样子。什么嘛，我可是在表达我的不满，才没有撒娇啊。

一番胡闹间机长的手停下来，我突然觉得胸前好空虚，好难受。想要更多的抚摸，甚至还想要更过分的。

我挺了挺胸，往机长面前送了送。这是我才注意到乳头已经完全肿胀立起。虽然我知道我的乳头一向是粉红色的，放在男性身上有点羞耻，但是从来不知道它肿胀充血之后是这种羞耻的颜色。带着深红的乳头兀自挺立在我的胸脯上，尖尖的，好像探着头在寻求更多抚慰。好痒，好痒，好像连空气流动都带着它发痒。快摸一摸它，最好用机长带着茧的拇指轻轻刮蹭。光是想到这里我就夹紧了双腿。把胸又往前面送了送。

机长眯着眼，不知道是在笑，抑或是其他表情。

突然，刚才发痒的乳头被湿热包裹住。啊，机长含住了它，又湿又热，好舒服。我全身就像是浸泡在温泉里一样。就当我开始沉浸时，机长像个吃奶的孩子一样，一边吮吸，一边拿牙齿轻轻碾着乳珠。呀！我浑身仿佛被闪电穿过。怎么办，好爽，感觉后面都要流水了。明明我是个男性，为什么被咬住乳头会这么爽？

机长开始拿舌头戳弄乳孔。好爽，但是另一边好空虚。机长坏心眼地，只是时不时地给它一些刺激。因为有一边被同时尽心地抚慰，所以感觉更加难耐。怎么办，快摸一摸这边啊！我快要被这种空虚感逼疯了。拖着机长的手指，认真地吮吸。即使这样的事情都能给我带来快感，我自己也觉得自己很糟糕。但是现在想要被抚慰的欲望凌驾一切。我把机长被我口水弄的湿淋淋的手指放在胸前，摆出自认为可怜的表情，请求机长多摸摸它。

机长突然狠狠地捏住了它，被突然的疼痛刺激，我惊叫出声，但是更多的却是快感。我不得不承认，有的时候，我的呻吟连我自己听了也会脸红。

“春田田，其实有点M呐。”机长笑嘻嘻地说。

虽然不想承认，但是大概是这样的，我恼羞成怒，拿头顶着机长的胸口。真是的，也不看看是谁我把我的身体变成这样。

“不过这样的春田田也好可爱。”机长说着，湿淋淋的手指沿着脊椎向下，滑入了我的臀缝。虽然还没有经过好好的开拓，但是手指只是轻轻揉按了一番就顺畅地进入了。

“好热，好湿。是刚才的那些让春田田变成这样的吗？”

就算不想承认，但是我的身体现在好像就是这样无可救药。

“不过下面诚实的春田田也好可爱。”说着，机长探入了另一根手指。我控制不住呻吟出声。随即被机长用嘴唇堵住。

床前工作的摄像机冒出红光。真是的，机长这是什么怪癖。一边这样想着，仿佛被窥视的紧张感却让我更加敏感，在机长的新一轮攻势下缴出更多呻吟。

明天绯夏要来一起吃饭，晚上，躺在床上。机长这样告诉我。看见我的表情后，又揉了揉我的头发。

“春田田不用担心，绯夏是个好孩子，不会反对我们的。”

我担心的倒不是这个。只不过和绯夏的关系，总让我觉得有些尴尬。机长想必也知道吧。

我往机长怀里钻了钻，不知道什么时候开始机长的味道让我感到安心。宽大的手摩挲着我的背。因为是夏天。薄薄的睡衣并没有阻断触感，反而带来更奇异的感受。

明天要见绯夏，我知道不应该这样，但是现在我好像时时无法控制我的身体。原本我属于欲望比较淡泊的那一类。但是最近总觉得自己好像回到了思春期。

我把腿轻轻搅入机长双腿间。拿大腿最柔嫩的地方摩擦着机长的皮肤。夏天很热，我们都只穿了短裤。

机长的手往下，开始轻轻揉起我的屁股。另一只手则不安分地探入我的睡衣，开始进攻那些敏感的城池。

我咬着机长睡衣的一角，溢出的口水打湿了睡衣。它就像块海绵一样，吸收着我的呻吟——虽然时不时还是会漏出两声。机长随即脱去睡衣，我的呻吟便再无处可去。

“春田田叫的很好听啊。”机长在我耳边说。温热的鼻息扑打在耳廓，又惹得我开始因快感颤抖。

机长家是独栋，又有庭院，倒也不用担心被邻居听见。

“呀——”机长的手探入秘处，就算我有心阻止，呻吟也无法堵住，和着窗外的蝉鸣，散落夏夜中。

第二天果然起不来床。明明是我自己自作自受，我却赌气地锤着机长胸口。和机长在一起之后，连我自己都感觉自己变得幼稚不少，时常撒娇。不过机长好像也乐意接受，叮嘱我好好休息，不要着急起床，又给我端来早餐，看着我吃下。

提前于预定时间，绯夏来了。我换好衣服走出卧室，看着绯夏依旧可爱的脸，想起昨天和机长的行为，我不知为何觉得有些背德，有些羞耻。

气氛尴尬地吃完饭，我和机长送绯夏回家。半路上机长说有要买的东西去了便利店。怎么想要买的东西都只有那个吧！不过润滑液也快没了。坐在绯夏旁边却想着这种事，好尴尬，我刻意不看绯夏的脸，盯着窗外来来往往的车流。

结果送绯夏回家后，又被机长一顿深吻。明明和机长是正大光明地交往。但是一涉及到到绯夏，我却总有种背德感，好像在做什么见不得人的事情。可能我还是没有习惯，她作为我丈夫的女儿这层身份吧。

某个平凡的晚上，难得我比机长先到家。想着一直以来都是机长照顾我的食生活，觉得也该做点什么回馈机长。

“今天春田……黑泽创一久违下厨！”我撸起袖子，穿起了围裙。这个围裙对我们两个男人来说，未免太可爱了吧。

“我回来了。”玄关响起机长的声音。不知出于什么趣味，我小跑到玄关。

“欢迎回来，饭已经准备好了，是要先吃饭，先洗澡，还是先·吃·我·呢☆”

我模仿着电视剧里的妻子，歪着头，扮着可爱的表情。

“啊。。真是，春田田太可爱了。”

机长扔下公文包，紧紧抱住我。用充满情欲的声音轻轻在我耳边说

“当然是先享用你了。”  
说罢，认真地舔起我的耳廓。我又这么轻易地，被燃起了欲火。

“难得春田田穿了围裙，不如实践一下男人的浪漫吧。”作为男人，我当然知道机长说的男人的浪漫是什么。

结果最后就变成我一个人坐在餐桌上，大开双脚，拿人工的按摩棒抚慰着自己。被亵玩过一番的乳头充斥着难耐的痒意，更难耐的是身体内部的空虚。我不太喜欢按摩棒这样人工的触感。但是机长命令我在镜头前先好好拿按摩棒忍耐。我便只好乖乖听令。按摩棒的遥控掌握在机长手里，我知道他其实此刻正在看着——我已经充分了解到，作为一个男人，机长也有很多恶趣味。但我无法控制自己不将按摩棒碾进那个甬到，现在的我，就是这么糟糕。

带着颗粒的按摩棒被我自己推进身体，啊，好爽，想要更多。

像是回应我的愿望一样，按摩棒适时震动起来。啊，机长真的好爱欺负人。这刺激实在过于强烈了，我一半在快感的海洋里徜徉，一半又恐惧着被淹没。我想拔出按摩棒，这个过程又是一番痛苦甜蜜的折磨。

然而按摩棒刚刚离开身体，我就空虚地不得了。想要被填满，被狠狠贯穿。明明知道自己被看着，面前是摄像机，我还是大张着双脚，再次把按摩棒捅进身体，这次捅地更深，我控制不住淫叫出声。事到如今也顾不得什么羞耻了。我一边发出让人听了面红耳赤的媚叫，一边呼唤着机长快过来。比起冰冷的无机物，我还是更喜欢机长的触感。

“啊！”一声尖叫将我拉回现实，面前面如白纸的人，竟然是绯夏？！

我的大脑一片空白。她是什么时候在这里的？这一切都被看到了？我手忙脚乱地闭紧双腿，但是维持双腿大开的姿势太久了，我的四肢都有些僵硬。结果反倒不小心将按摩棒悉数推进。

震动的头部进入前所未有的深处，我能感受到自己的肠肉几乎是争先恐后地包裹这无机质，疯狂震动着的头部，并不受控制地在大脑中模拟起带着温度的，机长的巨物的触感。我的眼前闪过一道白光。啊，好爽，好爽。有那么几秒我仿佛失去了意识，只有快感充盈着身体。

我不是第一次靠后面高潮了，但是当我意识到，我在绯夏，自己的继女，曾经的学妹，暗恋者面前以这种羞耻的形式高潮后，我实在无法接受，冲过来的机长包裹住我的身体。我难过地缩在他怀里哭了起来。

绯夏不知道是不是过于震惊，仍然站在原地。

现下按摩棒仍在我的体内震动。我的心情很难过， 身体却又兀自兴奋起来。矛盾的交织把我网罗，让我仿佛身处地狱天堂的夹缝。

“爸爸，小春这样也很不舒服，你把按摩棒拔出来吧。”

我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

机长犹豫了一下，打开毯子，掰开了我的双腿。我怎么都无法接受，在自己的继女面前，被拔出按摩棒。并且我没有自信，在这样的刺激下不会再次高潮。想到要在绯夏面前展示我那被填满而无法闭合的小穴，我就羞愧地想要死去。

但是身体里插着按摩棒的我，每一次挣扎都是给自己的折磨，终于，我还是被机长打开了双腿。  
“pu”一声。伴随着颗粒感碾过肠壁的触感，以及无法言喻的空虚，我知道我在继女面前，大开着双腿，被拔出了按摩棒。前面湿漉漉的感觉让我清楚地感受到，我在这个曾经的学妹面前，又高潮了一次。大开着的双脚无法闭合，同样无法闭合的还有我的小穴。因为机长给我看过录像带，所以我知道，它现在一定是流着水，想要继续吞吐着什么，无法满足的饥渴模样。而这一切，一定都被绯夏看在眼里。

我无颜面对一切，只能躲在机长怀里嚎啕大哭。

机长安慰我，说不该给我吃助兴的药，都是他的错。绯夏走了，我已经不知道是怎么度过的那一天。

过了许久都没有再见到绯夏，那件事情的伤痛也在我心里减轻不少。这两天机长出差，只有我一个人在家。一个人百无聊赖时，绯夏突然出现了。

我有些惊讶，毕竟我以为她不愿意再看到我了，但是更多的还是尴尬。

“哟，绯，绯夏。”

“嗨，小春，最近好吗？”

绯夏倒像是没事人似的，热情地和我打着招呼。

她熟练地给我倒了杯水。我们两个坐在餐桌前聊天。想起那件事正是发生在这里，我的脸就像是被火烧一样，坐立难安。

“我说小春啊，你真的成为了爸爸的妻子呢。”

绯夏突如其来的发言让我摸不着头脑。

“真是货真价实的，爸爸的女人。”

我知道她肯定是在嘲笑我，但是却无法反驳。

“呐，小春，你在谁面前都这样吗？还是说只在男人面前这样？抑或是只在爸爸面前这样？”  
我感到有些难堪。

“小春不喜欢我，是因为我是个女人，没办法像那样贯穿小春，填满小春吗？”  
我想反驳绯夏，却两眼前发黑，失去了意识。

再醒来时，发现自己被绑住手脚，扔在床上。绯夏在一旁，聚精会神地看着电视。

“诶，爸爸平时有这种趣味呀，小春，你被拍了好多h的录影带哦。”

我当然知道，毕竟我也半自愿半非自愿地鉴赏过它们。

“小春在床上是这样的啊，真的比女人还可爱呢，真不愧是爸爸的妻子。”  
绯夏强调着我作为继母的身份。让我愈发羞愧。

“呐，小春，看过来。”

我看向绯夏，她拿着湿淋淋的，巨大的按摩棒拍了拍我的脸。

“这个是不是和你那天用的很像？我找了好久才找到呢，不过比你那天用的更大一号，震动也更强一些。”

“我会让你更爽的。”

绯夏像个坏掉的机器人，一字一顿地说到。

“啊——！”不等我挣扎反驳，按摩棒就碾进了我的身体。后穴明明没经过开拓，却能自如地吞吐巨物。

“小春别担心哦，你睡着的时候我给你扩张了一下，不会让你受伤的。”

明明很羞耻，明明想逃离一切，想拒绝。我却因为被塞进了按摩棒爽地全身发软。

因为那件事留下的阴影，我已经很久没和机长做过了。但是一旦被开拓过，饥渴的身体不会允许长时间的寂寞。  
我爽的绷紧脚趾，不自觉地送出胸部，想要人多摸摸，最好能再温柔地蹂躏一番。

“小春真的很诚实呢。”绯夏轻声笑了，“不过小春不用担心，今天我也给你弄了点增加情趣的药物，所以会更敏感一些，这都完全不是小春的错哦。”  
绯夏贴近我的耳侧。

“好好享受吧。”

酥麻从胸部传来，我没有办法，也顾不得面子，尖声媚叫，这真的是我的声音吗？我迷迷糊糊地想着。但是大脑已经管不了这些了。过度的快感让处理器崩溃。身下，按摩棒被绯夏推进更深的地方。我还没用过这么大尺寸的按摩棒，以往机长为了安全，都使用的是中等大小的。我从未感觉到被填满的如此彻底。按摩棒上的每一颗颗粒仿佛都在我掌控着快感的神经上碾磨，逼的我发疯。好爽，这太过了，好危险，但是不够，还想更爽，想要被弄坏，想要坏掉。

按摩棒开始震动。

我痉挛了一阵，开始享受无上的快乐。以前从来没接受过这么大的东西，没受过这么强烈的刺激。原来是这么爽的吗？脑袋里什么都没有了，只剩下快感。现在我的全部感官都集中在了肠壁，享受每一次震动带来的痉挛，感受振动棒上的每一颗花纹。无意识间，我竟然像失禁一样，高潮了。

现在的我，既不是绯夏爸爸的妻子，她的继母，也不是她的学长，更不是她曾经暗恋的那个人，我就像是一只正在发情的雌兽，甚至在向自己的继女，乞求更多的蹂躏。

我无意识地拿脸蹭了蹭绯夏的胳膊，就像无数次在床上对机长做的那样。现在的我，或许已经分不清是机长还是绯夏了。

绯夏开心地在我的脸颊上落下一个吻，拔出了按摩棒，我尖叫出声，落到耳里却是淫靡不堪，婉转勾人的调子。后穴失去了巨物，倍感空虚，我不满地抬头望着绯夏。

绯夏将手指伸入我的后穴，慢慢探索着。

现在，我正在被自己的继女，用手指侵犯。

即使大脑中迷迷糊糊认识到这一点，我也没有余力去反抗，去思考，去处理。现在的我，比起被自己的继女侵犯，更加害怕的是那无法被填满的空虚。

绯夏重重地按摩那一点，前面也没有懈怠。我竟然在她手里又一次高潮了。

迷迷糊糊之间我吮吸着绯夏的手指

“小春真的像个小婴儿一样呢。”耳边是绯夏的轻笑，我无力地沉入梦乡。

再醒来时绯夏已经贴心的收拾好一切，甚至给我换上了干净的衣服，床头留了张纸条。

“以后请多关照哦，妈妈，今天真是难得的母女回忆，我有好好记录下来，会反复回味的，期待下次再与您创造美好回忆。

还有，请您多注意身体，爸爸比较喜欢胡闹，请您务必不要过度劳累

女儿，橘绯夏”

我无力地将纸条揉成一团，扔向远处。身后却开始违反意识地，在被过度。使用的疲劳中，萌生一丝痒意。


End file.
